


Apart at the Seams

by Cinnamaldeide



Series: DogDaysAreOver [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dog-human interaction, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: Will was not necessarily lonely, considering he has always been alone, but solitude hasn’t exactly been a choice for him.





	Apart at the Seams

**Author's Note:**

> “No you don’t need it as much as you used to, do you?  
> You didn’t think that I noticed it, did you? But I did” -Robin Schulz & Hugel, [I believe I’m fine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2yzKbVb8uk)

Sandwiching Hannibal between their dangerously comfortable sofa and his own not exactly gentle weight, Will demands his undivided attention; Hannibal adjusts promptly to his authoritarian approach, mimicry of an alpha of the pack.

“You shouldn’t have called me fluffy if you weren’t ready for cuddles.”

“Have you often caught me unprepared?”

As most of his previous dogs, Will doesn’t particularly enjoy having unfamiliar hands all over himself; accustomed as he is to long period of touch starvation, he can’t handle contact overloads and he responds aggressively to prolonged spooning sessions, despite Hannibal’s efforts.

This doesn’t mean Will disdains it entirely, when the mood strikes. He just can’t be as intense about it as Hannibal would like.

Lying on their respective good sides, as Will has taken to consider them after their adventurous little swim in ocean waters, Hannibal fondles his neck, caresses his eyebrows, reaches for his small ears under his untamed curls.

Back in Wolf Trap, Will adopted his strays for more than one valid reason; one of these being his inadequacy in appreciating human interactions for their sake. He was not necessarily lonely, considering he has always been alone, but solitude hasn’t exactly been a choice for him. He just couldn’t inflict himself to anyone, knowing he wouldn’t be what they wanted.

He wasn’t too unstable to date, as he wasn’t too unstable to carry a gun. Will just needed to point his aim at an adequate target; dogs appreciated his attentions as much as Will benefitted from their grounding presence.

But it feels good to admit he can allow himself more suitable companionship than canine respect and loyalty, as comforting as it was.

Will almost doesn’t miss his dogs anymore.

“Did you know,” Hannibal begins, “I’ve been considering our current arrangement.” Which sounds to Will as the beginning of an uncomfortable conversation. “I planned to continue with my exploration of your peculiar conduct until your longing stares would divert from our neighbour pets to their fortunately distant owners.”

Will recoils, “I ceased to care about both fairly earlier than you expected.”

Hannibal assuages his retreat, “You can mourn the merits of your previous isolation at your leisure,” then stops the motion of his sure hand on his warm nape, “I just wonder if our little bargain reached the limits of its efficacy; we could strike another. You’re not bound to this one anymore.”

Will agrees, even if he’s not particularly looking forward to put an end to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, the banner is not very fitting, I just wanted to picture Will cozy on the sofa. Which is, really, more than we can ask for, in the serie. Many thanks to [FhimeChan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan) for helping with a serious writer’s block :/


End file.
